Don't Assume
by DalWriter
Summary: Steve takes Danny to meet an old friend of his from the Navy, Captain Harmon Rabb Junior. Danny makes some incorrect assumptions about Harm's Marine spouse. This is a Hawaii Five O crossover.


"Where are we going?" Danny asked for what seemed like the tenth time since they got into the car at the Palace. The drive was less than 10 miles but with rush hour traffic in Waikiki that could take more than 40 minutes on a bad day.

"We're headed to see my buddy outside of Pearl," Steve replied.

"But why do we have to go to Restaurant 406[1]? I hate that place," Danny practically whined.

Steve was tired of this conversation already. "I told you that you didn't have to come. But you insisted. Besides, 406 is a good place. You just need to give it more of a chance."

"It's fine if you like tourists," Danny complained.

"There aren't that many tourists. It is Hawaii. People do come here for vacation. Tourism is the state's largest industry," Steve reminded his surly partner. "For a guy from New Jersey you don't really have much room to talk about tourists."

"I live here now," Danny retorted. "It's the tourists _and_ all the Army people."

"Navy," Steve amended, more out of habit, then anything else. He knew Danny knew he was in the Navy but since the beginning, the blonde detective purposely misidentified Steve's branch of service just to get under his partner's skin. Now it was an old, comfortable joke between friends. Although recently the pair had become more then friends. Their colleagues and families knew about the changed status. Not much really changed. Since the beginning they had always done everything together and were in each other pockets. They had always been tactile with each other. Now they just had more fun – a lot more fun – behind closed doors. Occasionally a bro-hug would morph into a kiss but they weren't flaunting their new relationships in people's faces. It wasn't that they were hiding their burgeoning romance, but they also weren't posing for the cover _The Advocate_ any time soon. They both agreed that their private life was just that: theirs and private.

Waving his hand though the space between them in the Camaro, Danny dismissed Steve's modification. "Yeah, well whenever I let you go off and play with your little sailor friends, except for your mandatory reserve duties, something always happens. It's better when I can keep an eye on you. I will never understand why you can't call for backup like a normal person."

Since traffic was crawling along, Steve turned to fully glare at Danny. It still irked him that the other man tended to blame every bad thing on Steve's service. "I don't need backup but when I do you are the only backup I need."

Hoping to diffuse the building tension, Danny plucked Steve's hand off the shifter where it had been resting. Bringing it to his lips Danny placed a deliberate kiss on the back of his lover's hand. "I just want you to be safe. Plus, I have a lot more to lose now if you get that cute ass of yours shot off. I am not explaining to Grace and Charlie what happened to their reckless Uncle Steve."

"Six," Steve corrected with a loving smile. "And I'm not reckless. I take carefully calculated risks."

Danny guffawed at Steve's disclaimer before asking, "Six of what?" Danny let go of Steve's hand which returned to the gear shift.

"My ass. It's called my six," Steve clarified before waggling his eyebrows and offering a flirtatious if not downright lecherous grin. "Besides you're the one with the perfect ass." In Steve's mind Danny's ass was a thing of beauty, fantastic for biting and made for loving.

Pressing his head back against the leather seats, Danny sighed heavily and scrunched his eyes closed in exasperation. "Can't the military call anything by its correct name?"

"We call everything by its correct name. It's the rest of the world that gets it all wrong."

Without opening his eyes, Danny just shook his head. This was his lot in life. After a few more minutes of not moving traffic Danny tried changing the subject. "Who are we meeting again?"

"Hammer," Steve supplied.

"Does this Hammer have an actual God given name, Smooth Dog?" Danny inquired, invoking the naval nickname Danny was convinced had to be ironic. "Why, oh why, can't you just call people by their names?"

"Nicknames are more personal, Danno."

"What did I tell you about that?" Danny admonished.

"Not in bed. This is not a bed," Steve answered.

"Well it's a date, so same thing," Danny protested.

"This is not a date. Is it?" Steve was still working on what Danny called his mammal to mammal communication. Catherine had always had a problem with some of his dates. For the life of him he still didn't understand why eating in the Corvette at the Rainbow Drive-In near Diamond Head did not count as going out to dinner. They were out of the house and eating, so out to dinner. That logic always seemed to escape her. Lynne had said she had fun on their first date even though they got chased around the island by the smugglers. Danny claimed that was a crime scene not a first date. How is it that his male law enforcement partner turned into his most high maintenance relationship ever?

"It's a date because we . . . as in you and me . . . are now a couple. We are going out socially, together, to meet friends of yours. You are driving," Danny began to elucidate.

Steve cut him off, "I always drive."

"You are a control freak, but you are driving and," Danny paused for effect, "You will be paying because I don't want to be here in the first place."

Steve grimaced, "You don't want to go on a date with me?"

"Of course I want to go on a date with you." Danny picked up his boyfriend's wallet from the center console and opened it. "See, you even have $36 and your credit cards. No excuses."

"Anyway, Hammer and I go way back. We met years ago when he was stationed on the _Patrick Henry_," Steve explained.

"Oh God. Another of your SEAL buddies. There's trouble waiting to happen," Danny deadpanned.

"Harm is not a SEAL. He's a pilot and a lawyer," Steve clarified. "I think he has made a HALO jump or two so he's no legal weenie."

"Harm? I thought his name was Hammer." Danny really didn't understand why there were so many names for the same person.

"Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr. He's a JAG. Second in command at PacFleet legal. He's got two DFCs and a Silver Star. Probably in line to be the next JAG, if Mac doesn't beat him too it," Steve continued.

"I thought he was a JAG. How is in line to be something he already is? And who's Mac?" Danny inquired, then added, "And what is a HALO jump, or do I not want to know?"

"The Judge Advocate General Corps, JAG, is the legal arm of the military. Harm is a lawyer in the Navy. _The_ JAG is the Judge Advocate General, the boss of all the lawyers in a particular branch. The JAG advises the brass about policy. The junior lawyers in the office do the actual trials and investigations when warranted."

"Why don't they just call it the legal department?" Danny thought the military made everything more complicated then it had to be.

"Because they call it JAG." Steve was never one to question military protocol.

Danny wasn't finished. "If this Harm is a lawyer and a pilot, why is he jumping out of a perfectly good airplane?"

"A HALO jump is a high altitude, usually angels 20 or better with a low opening; you wait as long as possible to deploy your chute so there is less chance that the enemy will spot you and shoot you down," Steve bragged. "It's fun!"

"Oh my God!" Danny complained. "You are such an adrenaline junkie. Why do you make me spend time with more of your crazy friends?"

"Hammer is not crazy," Steve countered. "Except maybe about Mac."

"So who is this Mac?" Danny pressed.

"Mac is - or was - Harm's partner. Mac is a Marine Colonel in charge of Joint Legal Services Southwest out of Camp Pendleton," Steve answered. "Actually, I think they got married a while back."

Danny found that piece of information intriguing. Don't Ask Don't Tell hadn't been repealed that long. A Navy pilot / lawyer married to a Marine lawyer. He didn't think the military was that open already. Now he was interested to meet these two, even if he wasn't crazy about the location. Truth be told Restaurant 406 could be a pretty decent place. It was an open-air bar restaurant overlooking the harbor part of Pearl Harbor, a few blocks up from the National Park of the same name, near a civilian marina. Danny's biggest objection was that it tended to be filled with officers from the nearby Pearl Hickam base and military veteran tourists. Although nobody ever said anything in words, he always felt like an outsider around so many military folks. The veterans were worse than the active duty ones who at least seemed to respect him as a first responder, willing to put it all on the line for duty. The guys re-living their glory days like somehow what they did on foreign soil was superior to police work. Danny was damn proud to be a cop and a founding member of 5-0.

*~*~*~* JAG *~*~*~* H5O *~*~*~* JAG *~*~*~* H5O *~*~*~*

Once at the restaurant, Hawaii's elite task force leaders climbed the stairs to the dining floor rather than take the elevator. From a tactical perspective Steve always preferred the stairs and Danny's claustrophobia meant he was just fine with that choice. When the hostess offered to seat them, Steve told her they were meeting a friend at the bar. Danny was of no help because he didn't know Harm or Mac. Despite being a detective with a good recall for faces, in the midst of the identical beige military uniforms, Danny had trouble distinguishing one service member from another. Steve tried to tell him that he had to look at the stripes and insignias on the epaulets, but it all looked the same to Danny although some people had more medals and honors than others. It only took a minute for Steve to spot his friend. A tall, handsome man in summer whites raised his beer in salute, "Smooth Dog!" The two men embraced with back slapping all around. The sight of these two delicious sailors was doing some funny things to Danny's insides. Normally he was pretty possessive but, in that moment, the X-rated visual in his mind's eye was quite delicious. What he wouldn't give to get sandwiched between the new guy and Steve if they were both in or out of uniform. Danny took a deep breath, willing other parts of his body to remain calm and at ease. Danny always had a thing for Steve in is Navy whites. This Hammer guy certainly filled his out nicely too.

Breaking free of his friend, Steve introduced the two men. "Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr., Detective Danny Williams."

The pair shook hands as Harm asked "What'r you drinking?" Danny immediately noticed the guy's killer mega-watt smile.

"Kona amber," Danny responded as Steve said "light."

Across the tops of almost everybody's head, Harm called out, "Lelani, an amber draft and a light on my tab, please."

Danny liked that Harm was polite. Decorum was important to him.

When the beers arrived, Harm handed them out teasing Steve, "Still trying to keep that girlish figure?"

Steve grinned good-naturedly at the ribbing. "I'm driving."

"Never used to stop you," Harm laughed. "Remember that Zodiac we commandeered?"

Seeing Danny's curiosity piqued, Steve quickly shut down that line of discussion. "That's classified." Instead Steve changed the subject. "What'd you have goin' on today? I expected the peanut butters." Steve called the tan daily work uniform of the day by its classic nickname.

"Why would the Captain bring you peanut butter to a bar?" Danny wondered aloud. He hated the fact that these military guys seemed to have a language all their own that nobody else understood.

"He means my uniform," Harm explained. "You know how Mac feels about dress whites and gold wings," Harm flashed his patented Flyboy smile.

Steve boasted, "Tridents are way cooler."

"I can do anything a SEAL can do," Harm boasted.

"Except get through BDUs and Hell Week," Steve disagreed. "Or hold your breath."

"Let's see you go supersonic at angels 30 before a night trap on a stormy sea, then we'll talk about who can hold his breath the longest," Harm retorted.

Danny wasn't paying attention to them. Listening to Steve and his military pals brag about their exploits was not something that interested him. He'd learned long ago that war stories were like fish stories. They got bigger and bolder as time went on and more alcohol was consumed. Instead, he was looking around the bar, getting his bearings, trying to gage if anybody was going to have a problem with him and Steve being together. Hawaii was a pretty open-minded place. He assumed since Harm and Steve had chosen this venue, it was gay friendly, after all Harm was meeting his Marine here.

As he was trying to put the pieces together, Danny spied a tall, stunning woman walk into the bar. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, curves in all the right places and legs that seemed to go on forever even without the platform shoes that lengthened her entire body for effect. She was wearing a yellow sun dress with small capped sleeves, and a deep scooped neckline which accentuated her ample breasts without crossing into slutty, although Danny wondered how she was avoiding a wardrobe malfunction as she walked and her assets jiggled invitingly threatening to bounce out of her top. The full skirt which came almost to her knees swirled enticingly around her long legs. Danny always liked brunettes and this specimen was certainly fine. Being bi-sexual had its advantages, more varied eye candy. Steve may be everything Danny never knew he wanted but some pretty people were just worth looking at. Danny was so caught up watching this mesmerizing creature walk across the room, he was ignoring the men he was with. Like every other red-blooded male in the place, he could not take his eyes off her. His heart fluttered a bit when she seemed to be looking in his direction and wide smile that illuminated her face making her even more radiant. Although it felt like she was looking at him, it was more like she was looking over his head. It wasn't until Harm stepped up, practically in front of him that Danny realized the handsome aviator was the brunette's target.

"Hiyya, sailor," she purred.

Harm didn't speak. Rather, he threaded one hand through her lush locks, placed the other arm behind her back and bent her backwards in a dramatic searing kiss.

Danny blinked owlishly at the public display before him. He looked at Steve who smiled, then shrugged and turned to the bartender. "Tonic with a twist please."

Uprighting the woman in his arms, Harm leaned his head against her forehead, "I thought you'd never get here."

She cupped his cheek in her hand, pecked him on the lips then stepped back joking, "I'm actually 3 minutes and 41 seconds early." At that point she noticed Steve for the first time and held her arms out to him, "Smooth Dog! I didn't know you'd be here."

"I heard the Marines were landing. I thought Hammer here might need some reinforcements," Steve joked taking her into his arms for a quick friendly hug. Releasing her, he offered, "This is my partner, Danny."

Up close this creature was even more beautiful then she had been walking across the room. Danny felt particularly short in her presence. He was rarely bothered by his height but standing here, he didn't measure up to his 6'1 lover, his lover's 6'4 buddy or this leggy goddess who seemed to be pushing 6 feet herself in her platform sandals. Shaking her hand, he declared, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too. Any friend of Steve's is somebody I'm gonna keep my eye on," she kidded.

"Oh, so you do know Captain Insano over here," Danny teased back.

"Did you get a promotion?" the newcomer asked hopefully looking at Steve. She was afraid she'd missed an important milestone in her friend's life.

"No," Steve assured her. "I'm still a just a lowly O-4 and I'm not insane." He glared at Danny with that last remark, nudging him with his shoulder.

"You are still a SEAL. Ergo, crazy," Harm offered.

Rolling his eyes Steve played along, "Says the guy who voluntarily let a nuke follow him and married a JarHead."

Danny was a tad surprised when the lady punched Steve in the arm, hard enough to make the normally stalwart SEAL rub the pain out. As she turned to take a drink off the bar, Danny took a moment to whisper to Steve, "That was rude, mentioning his husband to her."

"What?" Steve was confused. "Whose husband? What are you talking about, Danno?"

Danny stared at Steve for an instant. Sometimes he could not wrap his brain around how socially dense Steve could be. "Obviously there is something going on between her and this Hammer guy but you said he was married to a Marine. She probably doesn't want to know about that. Shouldn't he . . . I don't know . . .get rid of her before his husband shows up and starts a fight or something?"

"I had no idea you were so sexist and you call me a Neanderthal," Steve admonished loudly. He turned Danny by the arm back toward his friends. "Danno, I'd like you to meet Colonel Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb, Esquire, United States Marine Corps, Commander Joint Legal Services Southwest, Camp Pendleton, otherwise known as Mac to her friends."

"What's with my formal title?" Mac demanded not sure why Steve would go through all that trouble when they were just friends meeting in a bar.

"You're . . .you're Mac?" Danny squeaked. He recovered quickly. "My apologies."

"Are you apologizing because I'm a woman, a lawyer or a Marine or are you just a misogynist who doesn't think women are cut out for military service?" Her smile was warm to soften the biting words. Danny had no doubt she could kill him without breaking a nail.

"None of the above. I'm apologizing for failing to remember it's a brave new world and stunningly beautiful woman can be deadly," Danny offered. Taking her hand that was still in his, he brought it up to his mouth for a delicate courtly kiss on the back of her hand, which earned him a scowl from her husband. It had been a sexist presumption on Danny's part. He worked alongside Kono and Tani for years, not to mention his late partner, Grace. They were all skilled and attractive. So was Steve's EX, Catherine. If he was feeling generous, Danny would likewise have to concede that Steve's mother also fit that bill. It should not have surprised him that Steve would be friends with somebody like Mac.

His eloquence touched the Colonel. "Nice save." She disentangled her hand from his and stepped back toward Harm, wordlessly reassuring her jealous husband that he had nothing to fear from the detective.

Danny studied the Marine for a few seconds. Instinct told him he was going to like this woman. He was generally a good judge of character and she was something else. "I can only hope my daughter grows up to be as accomplished as you are, Colonel."

"Call me Mac," she instructed. "Now tell me all about this daughter of yours." Danny never needed any encouragement to talk about Grace. The others simply let him have the floor. He only stopped singing her praises long enough to ask Steve to get him another beer. Periodically Mac interjected another pertinent question which kept Danny bragging. Every so often she would look over at Steve and smile.

When Danny finally ended his tribute to his perfect angel, Mac asked a question Danny hadn't been expecting. "How long have you and Steve been a couple?"

The leaders of 5-0 had one of their patented wordless conversations with Steve silently communicating "I didn't say anything." Danny didn't deny their relationship but wanted to know the origin of the question. Usually people only accused them of being married when they were bickering. "We've been police partners and friends for almost 10 years, but we have only been . . . more . . . together for about 6 months."

Harm guffawed. "That's longer than it took us!"

"Yeah but we had regs in the way," Mac reminded him of the U.C.M.J.'s ant-fraternization policies.

"I am still in the reserves," Steve added. "DADT hasn't been revoked all that long."

"Law enforcement in general isn't exactly the bastion of open-minded acceptance," Danny chimed in. "But seriously how'd you figure us out?"

Now it was Harm and Mac's turn to do that secret ESP thing that long-time couples have with one another.

Harm spoke first. "You two touch . . . a lot. Plus, every story you told about your daughter somehow involved him."

"You're his type," Mac confirmed. "Brash. Smart and compact. Although this one," she jerked her thumb toward Harm, "was usually the one with a thing for blondes."

"That's not true. I always had a thing for brunette Marines." Harm wrapped his arm around Sarah's middle and squeezed gently. "Besides, he's not really my type. No offense."

Danny threw up a dismissive wave. No offense taken.

Flinging an arm over Danny's shoulders Steve kissed his boyfriend on the temple. "See. Like I always tell you. Good things come in small packages."

"I am not small," Danny defended his masculinity. Glaring at the trio before him he declared, "Just because you three are freakishly tall. . .I am properly sized!"

"I think you are just perfect, Danno," Steve assured him. "Don't go all Jersey on me." Everyone chuckled.

When the laughter died down Mac announced, "I don't know about you squids, but I'm starved. Somebody better feed me and soon."

Pretending to be off-put by her demand for food, Harm ribbed his wife. "Marines and their stomachs."

"I gotcha covered, Mac," Steve guaranteed her. "I thought we could all head over to my place for a BBQ on the beach."

Danny was surprised when Mac didn't jump at that offer. Most people were thrilled by the prospect of a seaside feast. "I've seen what you and Stick-Boy here eat. Salad and some grilled fish is not gonna cut it. I need sustenance."

"I don't think they have Beltway Burgers or even an In-and-Out Burger on the islands, dear," Harm reminded his wife.

Seizing an opportunity to bond with a fellow carnivore Danny offered, "How do you feel about a nice porterhouse? I picked some up yesterday."

"That's more like it!" Mac enthused. "If it was up to these two, I'd waste away."

Danny agreed. "I know. He puts butter. . . not just any butter, but grass-fed butter, in his coffee."

Mac grimaced. "It must be a Navy thing."

"Don't get me started," Danny replied. "I can do a nice grilled asparagus with shaved parmigiana and then we can do a plain baked potato or can I whip up a delicious mushroom risotto." Danny loved to feed people. "What would you prefer?" Having a beautiful Colonel who shared his passion for food was a dream come true.

Threading her arm through Danny's, Mac steered them both toward the door. Danny practically strutted as he escorted the beautiful Colonel out while they happily discussed the dinner options, none of which were low calorie or cholesterol free. Every man in the place followed the unlikely pair with their eyes and Danny loved every minute of it.

As they finished paying their tabs, Harm shook his head. "I will never understand how somebody can get so excited about dead cow. I try to get her to eat better, but it falls on deaf ears."

"Danny's hopeless," Steve confided. "He'll eat a salad for lunch to appease his kids, but you mention the word organic to him and you'd think I was trying to poison him."

"What are we gonna do with them?" Harm pondered.

"Love 'em?" Steve suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Harm agreed. "Wait for us!" he called, chasing after the pair who were too caught up in menu planning to pay attention to their significant others.

* * *

[1] There is really a Restaurant 604 outside of Pearl Harbor.  /


End file.
